James and Lily and the Room of Requirement
by Rudythepug
Summary: Lily surprises James...


He didn't trust Lily's friends nearly as much as he trusted Lily herself, so the command to be at the Room of Requirement at eleven was met with some suspicion. He hadn't even seen Lily all day, either.

However, at 10:45, James found himself creeping along the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room, shrouded by his invisibility cloak.

Once outside the room, he carefully strode back and forth three times, pondering his need for whatever it was Lily had planned.

When a door appeared, he opened it cautiously, his wand held aloft, until it clattered to the floor at his shock at the sight in front of him.

"Fuck," he whispered, leaning back against the door and running a hand through his hair.

The room was dark, except for the flickering light from a fireplace on the right wall. And next to it, directly in front of him, was a bed. The comforter was crimson, it was large, and right in the center was Lily.

She was naked. The firelight was flickering over her creamy pale skin.

She was blindfolded with a Gryffindor tie. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was the one that had gone missing from his trunk the other day.

And her wrists and ankles were each tied to their respective bedposts.

"Lils," he whispered. "Merlin, Lily."

Her head suddenly jerked up into the general direction of his voice.

"James," she called. It was a raspy, needy, beautiful sound.

He walked slowly towards the bed, still not quite over his shock at what he had found.

"James," she said again. "Please, please, touch me."

James' eyes widened, but he carefully leaned forward from his standing position and placed a hand on her cheek. She twisted her head and caught his palm with her lips.

Taken this as encouragement, he slid his hand up, pulling the blindfold off of her head. She stared up at him with lustful, dark eyes. Her back arched off of the bed as she tried to make her lips reach his; they were just inches apart but she couldn't quite reach.

Slowly, he lowered his face to hers. He tenderly kissed her lips, but she groaned and bit down on his lower lip. He gasped, and, taking advantage of his open mouth, Lily slid her tongue past his lips.

His hands found her hair, and he knelt down on the bed, kissing her fervently. She responded as well as she could, given her bindings.

Finally, James pulled away, but kept her face cupped in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"Lils," he said quietly. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "Don't talk," she whispered. "Just…. Fuck me. Please. Now."

James sucked in a breath and leaned down to kiss her softly. Then, his fingers found her right nipple.

"James!" Lily cried as her head fell back against a pillow. "Don't… stop!" she continued desperately.

"I love you," he said fiercely, before lowering himself to kiss her breast. She pushed it up towards him, and he lightly flicked her nipple with his tongue. She shuddered and pulled against her bindings.

She then gave a tiny as his hand found her clit, pulling at it and rubbing it furiously.

"James!" she cried again. "Please… Plea-" She was cut off by her own cry of delight as one of his long, slender fingers pushed inside her.

He added another finger, and slid them in and out, faster and faster, until her body spasmed around his hand.

He stood up, and backed away from the bed, only to bring his hands up to the buttons of his shirt. He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded fervently.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, enjoying the way her eyes were glazed over but still fixed on him. Finally, he shrugged it off his shoulder and rid himself of his pants.

He crawled on top of her, completely naked, and her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of his skin rubbing on hers.

He rested his elbows on either side of her head, his cock brushing her entrance lightly.

She nodded furiously again, and he pushed in.

"Oh!" she cried, and then thrust her hips up to meet his. She gripped the ropes that held her hands for leverage, but pulled against her ankle binding, wanting desperately to wrap her legs around him and drive him even deeper into her body. He seemed to get the idea, and reached behind him, frantically undoing the knots that held her ankles captive.

As soon as her legs were free, she crossed them behind his back and held on with all her might as he drove into her once again.

"Take them off," she whispered before moaning in pleasure at his swift thrusts.

He nodded, and undid the ties holding her wrists. Her hands immediately snaked into his hair, tangling her fingers into the dark locks.

He could feel himself quickly approaching the edge. He reached between them and rubbed at her clit. She groaned and brought her hands to her breasts, kneading them roughly.

Then she screamed as she fell off the edge, and he followed, spilling into her.

His eyes fell shut, and he fell forward onto her before flipping them over. She kissed him lightly and pulled the covers over them.


End file.
